fuck you, craig tucker
by sptrash
Summary: who the fuck let kenny mccormick out of cartman's sight? fuck you, craig
1. Chapter 1

_|| Hey, heres this gayass fanfic_ transmancartman (on tumblr) _and i wrote ||_

* * *

Cartman sat at a table alone in the school cafeteria. He stabbed his shitty plastic fork roughly into the pile of mushy food on his tray. His eyes were narrowed into hostile slits as he watched his old 'friends' sit at their regular table. _His_ regular table.

Of course Cartman didn't really give a shit about his old, pissy friends. It was something else that irritated him the most. What was that something else? Kenny, with his arm wrapped around Craig fucking Tucker.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

That one factor set off blaring sirens and hateful, disgusting thoughts in Cartman's mind.

He watched with a sudden sick, stabbing feeling in his gut as Kenny pulled his hood down and slowly leaned down to kiss Craig.

Cartman had been ... 'in love' with Kenny since the tender age of 8. He thought the world of the other boy, but never knew how to express it. And besides! No one even knew Cartman was gay, at least not to his knowledge, so he kept his mouth shut and left it that way.

Over the past few years Cartman became more distant. He didn't pull stupid tricks, really cut back on the nasty names and snide comments. Sure he threw Jew and Poor and anything simple like that around, but he just wasn't up for being such a brat. He wasn't quite himself.

Kyle and Stan quickly decided he wasn't fun enough anymore, so they decided to ditch him. Cartman hadn't minded. Much. He'd been angry at first, but what was the point in trying to win back shitty friends? He still talked to Kenny though. He was the only one who noticed Kenny's sporadic amount of dying, and it kind of freaked him out. He tried to buddy up to him more and more, but it never seemed to work. Kenny always went and hung out with Kyle and Stan if he had the option.

The nauseous wave crashed over him and Cartman swallowed back a mouthful of burning bile. The heavy teen stood up fast enough to make the table move. He pulled off one dirty, yellow glove and scooped up a glob of the mushy food before chucking it hard across the cafeteria. He was aiming for Craig, but of course… The goo hit Kenny square in the face.

The massive room went dead silent, dozens of pairs of eyes quickly flickering to the only boy standing, and Cartman took off like a bat out of Hell.

The hallways were empty and he rushed himself into the safe haven of one of the bathrooms. He crashed through the door and all but threw himself against one of the sink basins. Hands gripping the edges he bent over and dry heaved, struggling to get any air in.

"Shit," he gasped out.

He'd only gotten in a few gulps of air before the door slammed open again. In came the posse; Clyde, Kyle, Stan, Token and of course, Craig. Jesus Christ, if looks could fucking kill…

"The fuck is your problem, lard-ass?!" Clyde shouted and approached where Cartman still stood, frozen. Clyde's thick hands grabbed him by the collar of his thin jacket.

"Don't… fuckin' touch… me, " Cartman warned between ragged breaths.

Clyde scoffed, "I'll fucking do what I want." He brought one hand back and punched Cartman in the nose, causing the fatter teen to screech and reach up. Blood covered his gloved hand, the other held tight to Clyde's wrist. The other, surrounding boys hollered and laughed. Kyle shoved Clyde aside and pinned Cartman against the sink.

"You're such a fucking disgrace, Cartman," he had an ugly sneer plastered across his face, "So jealous because you're 'in love with Kenny!'" He drawled the last part in a high, mocking town that made Cartman want to fold in on himself. Kyle let out a nasty chuckle before spitting in his face. Cartman winced and quickly brought his knee up to strike the ginger in the groin. Kyle yelped and fell back, hands flying to grip at his crotch.

Stan charged him and with a grunt used Cartman's weight against him and threw him to the ground. Craig and Token followed his lead, and the three closed in on him. They kicked, punched and tore into Cartman. He laid curled in a ball, utterly defenseless against them. He made attempts at kicking back, making them lose their footing, but to no avail. He landed one decent dig of his heel to Stan's thigh, and both he and Token retreated away.

Fed up, Craig grabbed Cartman by the hair. He yanked him to his feet and back over the sink where they both stared at each other's reflection. "You'll never be good enough for him," he deadpanned and smashed Cartman's face into the glass. He pulled him back to admire the fast forming dribbles of blood and watch bits of shiny glass fall from his hair. Cartman grit his teeth and closed his eyes, desperately trying not to cry.

Craig let him go forcefully and leaned in close. Thin fingers took Cartman's chin and turned him to face the other boy. Craig smirked and pressed a kiss to now swollen, bloody lips. "Kenny's mine. Don't talk to him. Don't look at him. Don't even think about him," his voice almost calm, "I don't even know why you'd waste your time." He let him go and stood up, casually wiping his mouth.

"Don't pull another shit stunt like that again, fatass. You'll regret it," Stan commented in monotone. He had one arm around Kyle's waist, keeping the seething ginger upright. How the fuck had they ever been friends?

The gang of boys walked out.

The bell rang and a sudden rush of noise filled the hallway with screaming, laughter, swearing, and everyone just being loud. There was a muffled shout from Kyle, calling to someone, and just the sound of his voice made Cartman cringe.

He pushed himself upright, forcing bent knees to straighten. With a huff he wiped at his face. Blood was steadily dripping into the sink; running down Cartman's still bleeding nose and over his split lip. He was going to be sick. With shaky hands he turned on the faucet, letting water wash away some of the mess.

The hall steadily grew quiet until the only sound was the rush of water in the bathroom. To his side, the door creaked open and Cartman gasped. He made a shoddy attempt at turning the tap off, failing miserably, and shuffled into an open stall. He shut the door and listened to the sound of scuffing boots across cheap tile.

Nervous nausea back in his stomach, Cartman glanced out through the thin slit of metal to see none other than Kenny, taking in the sight of a broken mirror and smeared blood. Cartman almost jumped when he suddenly turned his head. He was looking directly at the last stall, the only closed one.

"Eric," Kenny sighed. He removed his hands from his pockets and began to pull matted food from his hair and parka.

Cartman reached up and slid the lock closed, ignoring the other boy. He sat with his back to the wall, legs crossed in front of him. He was shaking.

"What's wrong with you?" Kenny pressed as he walked to the stall. The thin metal wall thumped as he slowly slid down to sit on the other side of the door. He reached under the door and patted Cartman's leg, trying to get any sort of response from the other. Cartman flinched, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"I hate him."

There was a poorly disguised snicker from the other side of the stall. "Me kissing him really caught your attention, huh?" Kenny's sarcastic eye roll was practically audible.

Cartman tensed up and he huffed.

"I knew it would," Kenny added.

Cartman scrambled to his feet and shoved open the door open. Kenny stood with wide eyes and wild hair. Kenny's eyes shot open further at the sight of him. His nose looked broken and crooked like a witch's.

"Damn, Cartman. You got pretty fucked up over me," Kenny smirked.

The blonde bent forward as if to get a better look. He gently brushed bloody, matted hair out of his face. "You're fucking crazy, y'know that fatass?"

"Shut the fuck up, you poor piece of shit."

"I've always loved you though. You know that too, right?" Kenny offered with a cheeky smile.

Cartman's face lit up, despite its disturbed state. His stomach was churning and an annoying, childish flutter was alive in his chest. He leaned up quickly to kiss the taller teen.

Neither of them heard the door this time.

"Hurry up, Ke-" Craig stopped at the sight of the two.

Cartman jumped back and his hand crept toward the stall door again. He'd slam it if Craig took as much as a step forward, or God forbid that fucking door opened again. However, Craig just turned on his heel and walked out.

"Fuck," Kenny sighed and brushed himself off before rushing out, "Craig!"

Cartman figured he better take off home. Still bleeding, and now fighting tears, he didn't even bother to attempt grabbing his shit from his locker. He simply took off, hardly bothering to stick to the classroom door windows' blind spots as he went.

Once past the school's front courtyard he ran as fast as he could. He didn't notice the strange looks from people he passed. Home wasn't far, unless you desperately wanted to be there. When that was the case, you ran for hours. He was breathing hard enough to trigger another nosebleed and had likely destroyed his glove by the time he made it through his front door.

Ready for another round of dry heaving Cartman made his way to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter near the sink: _"Poopykins! Mommy is going for a weekend overnight visit to see a friend in Denver! See you Sunday! Love you!"_

Cartman crumbled the piece of paper and dropped it into his mix of stagnant dish water and blood. He absently watched it dissolve to yellow-brown mush, trying to walk his way through the events from school. Craig had always been one to make a big show about something...

Eventually he left the kitchen to make his way upstairs and into the bathroom. He took his jacket off and stared at his face. It was disgusting. Blood dried and caked, one eye and lower lip swollen, nose so fucked. He still had glass some shards in his hair. Cartman just trudged to his room.

He collapsed into bed, swallowing back a sort of whimper when the impact of his mattress actually hurt. He was going to be black and blue by tomorrow morning. If he made it that long…

Craig liked to make a show, and he liked to get revenge. If Kenny didn't say the right thing, Cartman wouldn't be surprised if Craig and his posse were on their way to kill him as soon as school let out. They would absolutely destroy him. Jesus, he'd be afraid to leave the house. What if they found ways to blackmail him?

Oh God. Okay. Stop thinking about it.

He tried to shut his thoughts down. Eventually he fell asleep, because that's all he could do at this point. He was emotionally and physically exhausted, everything hurt, and there was nothing good waiting for him outside the walls of his home. He wasn't sure if Kenny was serious about liking him, let alone loving him. Even if it were somehow miraculously true, Craig would likely be even more pissed off. He'd be out for blood at the minimum.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the next few hours the end of school came and went. A fuming Craig and his posse gather outside in the courtyard. They stood in the middle of the walkway, forcing the sea of other students to part around them.

Kenny had spent the remainder of his day pleading with Craig to drop the whole incident and just leave Cartman be, but of course, Craig Tucker didn't work that way. Not a chance. Craig was going to literally destroy Eric Cartman.

"We need to go over to that fat bastards house right fuckin now!" Craig demanded. Kenny, who'd been forced out of the circle of boys, pulled up his hood and looked down. He wasn't going to say a word. Craig had put him in his place. It wasn't like the guys would easily change their minds just because Kenny said so, they all hated Cartman too much.

"Are we going to kill him?" Clyde perked up and grinned.

"Clyde, don't be fucking stupid," Kyle scolded, "Murder is illegal, dumbass."

There was a small murmur of chuckling and Clyde's cheeks darkened.

"We're still gonna fuck him up," he barked.

Stan suddenly jolted, as if letting out a laugh. "I never really thought I'd actually be beating the shit out of Eric Cartman," he said with a shrug, eyes fixed on the pavement. Kyle nodded and leaned against Stan.

"Yeah. What happens, happens though, right?" The redhead offered with a tilt of his chin.

Neither of them would look at the rest of the group.

At the Cartman residence, the only current inhabitant had awoken. A sleepy, groggy Cartman was busy pulling little bits of glass from his hair. He sighed and turned the shower on. Hot scalding water. His bathroom immediately filled with thick steam. It was almost suffocating.

He pulled his clothes off carefully, hissing as the fabric slid over already darkening bruises. He discarded the bloody clothes, once-yellow glove on top of the pile. He stepped into the shower slowly and pressed back against cold tiles. He let his eyes fall closed.

All the dried blood began to wash away from his arms, chest, and face. He washed off, making sure to scrub his face well. He pressed against his nose too hard and swore loud enough that Mr. Kitty, sleeping happily across the hall, leapt from Cartman's bed in surprise. The heavy teen clawed at the wall behind him with grit teeth.

Outside, the teens were closing in on Cartman's house. They took to circling around the building; looking for an open window or unlocked door. Stan attempted to pound at the door. "He isn't gonna just let us in," Token pointed out. Craig sighed noisily and ducked to scoop up a sizeable rock. He threw it at the back window and it instantly shattered. A nasty smirk settled of his face. "Bingo!" he shouted. He slid the lock up and shoved the heavy window up and open. Craig climbed in before letting it slam back down. He unlocked and kicked open the back door for for the others, grandiose as always.

Cartman had heard the shouting and quickly shut the water off at the sound of the banging. His chest was tight, "Oh shit." He stepped out and snagged a towel, wrapping it tight around himself. Attempting silence, he crept to the edge of the stairs. He could hear rummaging and muffled whispers below. Heart pounding, Cartman ran to his room and shut the door. He stood there and looked for something heavy to use as a barricade. There wasn't anything he could really move on his own.

He sighed in frantic exasperation and made a beeline for his closet. If he was going to be beaten shitless or killed he wasn't going to do it naked. He pulled on a shirt and boxers before the sound from downstairs got louder and started to come toward the stairs. Swearing like a sailor Cartman scrambled into old torn jeans and began considering jumping out his window. The fall was high, but so was the snow. He'd done stupider shit as a kid, right?

There were voices coming up the hall now. Very distinctly Kyle was heard; "He's probably in his room! Coward!" Jesus Christ, Kyle was such a fucking bitch. The stairs thudded with heavy steps and Cartman began to freeze like a deer in headlights. He had nowhere to go, nothing to defend himself with, and absolutely no one to back him up.

"Craig! Fuck, c'mon this isn't right!"

Cartman's heart skipped a beat. Was that Kenny? Was Kenny here?!

His door swung open and Craig, backed by his goons, stood menacingly in the doorway. "Hey there, Cartman," he spat. One step forward had Cartman taking a wide one back, trapping himself against his bedroom wall. Kenny appeared, shoving his way past Token and Stan. "Craig-" He stopped at the sight of Cartman.

With the blood washed away the damage to his face was obvious. Two purpling black eyes, one still swollen, and a wide spanning bruise across his cheeks, surrounding his nose. "Craig… Craig, fucking look at him," Kenny breathed, still staring, "You can't do more damage. It'd be… wrong." He sounded stunned, horrified. Cartman watched as the other boys looked him over. Eyes flickering from his battered face to the marks on his exposed arms.

As Kenny spoke there seemed to be a slight retreat in the group. Not much, but enough to tell there were beginnings of doubt. Craig was the only one not to deflate. He still watched Cartman with disdain in his eyes. "He fuckin' kissed you," he growled.

The tension was palpable and Cartman wasn't even sure he was still breathing. He looked to Kenny desperately, pleading for saviour. It didn't come quickly enough and Craig sprang forward with a shout. Cartman instinctively curled in, arms coming up to cover his head and body twisting to the side. No hits landed however. "Kenny! Fuck you, let me go!" Craig's voice was high and venomous. A peek from behind the cover of his arms showed Cartman that Kenny had grabbed the other boy around the middle, holding him back.

Craig writhed and kicked. He stamped his foot and threw his head back, hitting Kenny full-force in the face. As the blood started to flow there was a hissed "oh shit" and suddenly the group was gone, tearing back down the stairs and out of the house. Kenny was flat on his back, having released the other on impact. His hands were up over his face and he groaned, low and loud. Craig took all of two seconds to look guilty before his concerned frown twisted into bored sneer. He turned and pointed a finger where Cartman stood. "I'm not done with you, fatfuck," he snapped before stepping over Kenny and back out into the hall. Cartman listened to him walk downstairs and eventually out into the backyard. "You guys are a bunch of pussies!" And then the door slammed, making anything else Craig yelled entirely warped.

Cartman slid to the floor, hand to his chest. His heart beat right against his palm. He was panting, breaths ragged. How had he made it out of that alive? His eyes darted to Kenny when the boy let out another groan. "Son of a bitch," Kenny grumbled into his hands. He sat up, one bloody glove pressing into Cartman's carpet for support. "Does it look broken?"

Cartman swallowed hard and shook his head. He didn't move.

"Jesus. It fuckin' feels it, I'll tell you that much," Kenny took a minute before getting to his feet. He dusted himself off, smearing blood against his parka. It wasn't an uncommon look for the teen, but it was always unsettling. Thick soled boots sank into the plush carpet as Kenny walked over. He held out one hand, "Get up. He didn't touch you." Kenny wasn't one to pity.

Cartman quickly took his hand and stood up. His legs were weak and he stared at the taller teen for a second before looking away and moving past him. The innocent doe eyes were gone. "You should have been on your boyfriend's side, not mine. Idiot," Cartman huffed, voice shaky nonetheless. Kenny groaned at the fact that Cartman's only response for getting his ass saved was condemning.

"How about some appreciation?" Kenny asked as he grabbed the fatter teen by the back of his shirt. He was careful not to choke him, but wasn't going to let him get any farther.

Eric turned to face him. He was breathing heavy, entirely through his mouth. Kenny's cheek twitched, they'd really fucked up his nose. "Go, to your, boyfriend," Cartman seethed, eyebrows knit. Kenny rolled his eyes and took him by his chubby chin, fingers pressing in hard. "He's not a priority right now," his voice was even and calm. Cartman scoffed and pressed his hand against Kenny's chest, considering pushing him away. Kenny's eyes flicked down to the hand. His eyes trailed up the fatter teens arm, observing the damage done. Under all the bruises were silvery, light scars and what looked like healing red marks. Skin crawling under the scrutiny, Cartman jerked his hand away again. He fixed the other with a glare. Kenny went to say something but Cartman quickly butt in, "Don't you dare say a fuckin' word, poorboy. "

Kenny shut his mouth and looked back at Cartman with narrowed eyes. He set his jaw and chewed at the inside of his cheek.

Cartman walked out of his room, and back into the bathroom. "Come clean the fuckin' blood off your face," he demanded as he brushed his fingers through his short choppy hair. Kenny walked across the hall and roughly bumped Cartman with his hip. Cartman stepped to the side and sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching the other.

Kenny pulled his glove off and ran his hand under the water. Cartman threw a washcloth at the taller. Kenny wet it and wiped off the blood from his face, nose audibly popping in the process. He dropped it in the sink when he was done, turned and leaned against the basin so he could stare at Cartman.

They honestly stayed like that for awhile. Just staring at eachother.

Kenny was the one to break the silence.

"Why haven't you ever talked to me about your jealousy?"

Cartman honestly lost it. His face turned redder than any time before, and he curled his small hands into fists. "I haven't told you shit, because I ain't jealous, Kenny!" he screeched. There was a tense second where Kenny just stared at Cartman with wide eyes… and then he started laughing. It was cold and harsh, no humor actually in it. There was an unsettling look on Kenny's face.

"Cartman," he said and slowly walked over. Cartman stood up and rushed past him, elbowing him in the stomach as he passed. Kenny doubled over; it hadn't been hard, but it'd been unexpected enough to wind him slightly.

"Cartman god damn it!" Kenny raised his voice and grabbed him by the shoulder. His grip was tight and dug into Cartman's sensitive bruised skin. The beaten boy yelped and Kenny let him go. Cartman turned to watch him fold his arms. "You know what? Fuck it," Kenny moved to push past him, "You're a fucking brat." Cartman let him - or rather couldn't stop him - from getting past and heading toward the stairs.

Something shifted into overdrive and Cartman blurted the first thought that came screaming to the surface. "Kenny!" The taller boy paused. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what, fatass?" Kenny sighed, looking over his shoulder.

Cartman scoffed, grip on the doorframe tightening, "Did you mean what you said at school? About lov- liking me?"

Kenny simply smirked and pulled up his hood before starting down the creaky steps.


End file.
